


3602号房

by Lunalunatic



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalunatic/pseuds/Lunalunatic
Summary: PWP复健练习





	3602号房

诺瓦克冲了个澡出来，发现安迪仍旧毫无形象地横在床中央，完全沉浸在Fantasy Football的世界里，也不知道他举着手机是怎么玩下去的。不过今晚诺瓦克强行和安迪住进同一间套房，可没打算整晚都放任对方忽略自己。他眼中闪动着暗沉的光，赤着脚像一只敏捷的黑豹，无声无息地接近仰躺在床上的人。发上的水珠悄悄坠落到地毯上，在他行过的路上洇开一片片深色的痕迹。

毫无警惕的安迪直到游戏屏幕被挡了一半才意识到某人的接近。他不耐烦地挥了挥手，诺瓦克却忽然低下身吻上他的唇。诺瓦克这一动作趁着颠倒的姿势遮蔽了安迪的所有视线，顺势夺过他的手机扔到床的另一头。安迪的手臂保持一个姿势举了太长时间，一下子居然使不上力挣开。诺瓦克不顾他的抗议，将他双手呈大字按在两侧，专注在唇舌功夫上，慢慢加深了这个吻。

熟悉的触感，熟悉的气息，熟悉的舌头席卷口腔内壁的方式，安迪在这些的包围下身体不由自主软了下去，一股酥麻的感觉升腾起来。他微微睁开眼睛，从这个角度只能看到诺瓦克刚刚刮过胡茬的下巴（因此携带的气息混合着剃须泡的薄荷味），不知是因为蒸汽还是情欲变得通红的耳朵，以及随着时不时的吞咽动作显得无比性感的喉结。“性感”这个词蹿进脑海的一瞬他几乎是立刻觉察到胯下的变化。

诺瓦克向上瞟了一眼安迪悄悄曲起磨蹭的双腿，轻咬一下苏格兰人的下唇后放开，暂时拉开了两人的距离。他短暂地松开了钳制着对方的双手翻身上床，恢复惯常的姿势整个身体覆在安迪上方。诺阿克轻轻执起安迪的右手，亲吻刚刚箍出的红色痕迹——近两个月都是在室内场地练习，安迪身上的皮肤很快回到了白得发光的样子，稍微使点力就会留下印记。诺瓦克对这体质真是又爱又恨，欲望上头的时候看着更能激起肆虐的冲动，事后看到却又心疼不已，好在也只是表面上看着吓人，倒也不会留下青肿。安迪懒洋洋地躺着，仅仅用目光追随着他的动作，始终保持着全然信任的姿态。诺瓦克第一百零一次在心里默念，正面绝对是他最爱的姿势，哪怕仅仅为了一直看着这双深林驯鹿般泛着无辜水光的绿眼睛。

两人下方的炙热紧贴着，隔着浴袍柔软的触感摩擦。诺瓦克恋恋不舍地从方才一个黏糊糊的吻里抽离，他的儿时玩伴、场上对手、场下伴侣还不自觉地跟着微微抬起身，想让两人的唇重新贴合在一起。但是诺瓦克想换一样点心品尝。他拉开安迪在他胸前捣乱的手，向下滑了一截，用刚刚还在与安迪游戏的牙齿咬开对方胸前的浴袍，湿润的舌头舔上右侧的凸起。抚在他后颈的那只手瞬间紧了紧，身下的人发出了一声似解脱又似邀约的呻吟。

与自己相比，安迪的体毛简直少得像个女孩子——诺瓦克没敢把这念头说出口，不然招来的可能是拳头。紧实的肌肉昭示着他们竞技运动员的身份，看在诺瓦克眼中却衬的胸肌下侧边缘的乳头更加粉嫩可爱，像蛋糕顶上的那颗草莓，让日常缺乏甜食的他总是欲罢不能。安迪抱怨过好几次诺瓦克不知轻重的虎牙，每每折腾得他胸前两点红肿成原先的数倍，连衣服都穿不上。然后他会以此为借口，一整天都只裹着一条浴巾故意在诺瓦克面前晃来晃去，指使对方帮他递手柄、切水果、买星冰乐……甚至遛狗。当然，对此诺瓦克完全是乐在其中，觉得这样孩子气的安迪实在可爱极了。

安迪的心神全部维系在身前恋人的动作上，胸前的酥痒中偶尔夹杂着些撕扯的痛，但很快又会被那只灵巧的舌百般温柔地平抚，虽然他口上不会承认，可是内心深处确实对这种刺激上瘾。今天的诺瓦克温柔得过分，抚慰得似乎比平时更久，舔得安迪腰都软了。所以诺瓦克掀开他下身的浴袍将手指伸进穴口之前他完全没有觉察，直到异物入侵的一瞬才忽然弹起来。为了商业活动辗转飞了半个地球，安迪感觉到诺瓦克几日没有握拍的右手指甲长了一些，带着粗砺的质感在他体内打着旋。诺瓦克一边亲吻着他的侧颈一边将伸进去的手指加到三根，呼吸越来越粗重，带着灼伤的温度吐在他的动脉附近，令安迪有种成为兽类爪下猎物的错觉。

进入的一刻安迪咬住了对方肩上的肉，出于一种古怪的别扭硬是没有出声。他甚至想到诺瓦克肩背的肌肉比上次又硬了几分，大概最近练得比自己更狠，于是他一边来回抚摸，一边不忿地准备再加练几组把对方比下去。然而这念头很快被塞尔维亚人一个凶狠的深顶撞得散落不知何处，安迪忍不住仰起头微张开口，尽力喘息来分散骤然升起的快感。动作中他的脑袋不知不觉挂了一半在床沿之外，伴着冲刺的加速渐渐有些充血，让那些快感更加鲜明而强烈。

一阵快速的撞击之后诺瓦克放缓了节奏，把安迪从床沿捞回来，让阴茎在潮热的内壁里缓缓地研磨。就算在床上，安迪也不是会说动听话的人，倒是那些能气死人的话他总是耿直地信手拈来。但是看着安迪双腿大敞的姿势躺在自己身下，满脸通红地沉陷在情欲的浪潮里，在被戳到敏感点附近的时候不满地皱起眉头，带着又抗拒又沉溺的表情不自觉地扭着腰寻找能带给他最大刺激的角度……这些诚实的反应又让诺瓦克无比满足。诺瓦克爱死了这样的安迪，场上那么倔强不服输，床上却柔软又顺从，同时保持着纯粹和固执的姿态，让人忍不住想操进他的最深处，霸占他的全部。诺瓦克原本轻轻舔着安迪耳后，逼得他像叶子般微微抖动瑟缩，忽地使力咬了一口耳垂，安迪差点吃痛地叫出声。诺瓦克狡猾地在此时加快了速度，每一次都顶在最脆弱的那一点，让安迪只能断断续续地呻吟，根本没有余裕说出指责的话。

安迪感觉自己像在一场多拍相持中越绷越紧的弦，在狂风暴雨般的攻击下终于到达极限，前端伴着低吼泄出一股白浊。同时收紧的内壁中能感到对方的粗大越发滚烫，人虽然没再动作，但那物还在勃勃跳动。刚刚释放过的安迪乖顺得要命，诺瓦克毫无阻碍地把他翻了个身，从背后重新开始了动作。这个体位下他看不到安迪的眼睛，心中的猛虎得不到安抚，动作便控制不住激烈了起来。隔音良好的酒店房间里回荡着两人相同频率的喘息，诺瓦克感觉自己的心跳也随之越跳越快，很快也达到了高潮。

大致清理过一轮，把要换洗的床单丢进洗涤间的篓子里，等回到卧室的时候，诺瓦克才发现安迪已经抱着被子睡了过去。诺瓦克脸上挂着柔和的笑意，把安迪怀里的被子抽出来，让对方的手重新搂上自己，再扯过被子覆在两人身上。虽然这个混蛋只管玩游戏睡觉，总是让他来收拾照顾，可是他……甘之如饴。

诺瓦克蹭了蹭安迪的鼻尖，把他的小太阳拥在怀里睡着了。


End file.
